The Hornet, the Konoichi, and the Wolf
by Black Raider
Summary: When a new "villain" turns up in L.A., the Green Hornet and Kato go to investigate. But things aren't as they seem; the cops asking Hornet and Kato for help, a more dangerous threat rises, and Kato's finding more than he bargained for.
1. A New Villain and a New Girl

The Hornet, the Konoichi, and the Wolf

Note- a konoichi is the term for a female ninja. Little Kato/OC love here and there, but don't take it the wrong way.

Chapter One- A New Villain and a New Girl

Britt Reid groaned as bright sunlight hit his eyes. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. His usual cup of coffee was on the table next to him. As he drank, his phone rang, and he pressed the speaker phone button.

"What up?" he yawned as he drank.

"Good morning." Kato's familiar voice sang. "When you're ready, I'd like to show you something cool."

"Everything you show me is cool." Britt laughed. "Your coffee gets better every morning."

"Just come down when you're ready." Kato hung up. Britt laughed, finished his coffee, and jogged down to the workroom where Kato was. His friend turned to greet him but looked away quickly.

"I told you to come when you were ready!" Kato whined.

"I was ready when you mentioned it." Britt shrugged.

"Could you at least wear pants?" Kato suggested, turning to the worktable. Britt looked down and saw he was only in his boxers, specifically his Valentine's Day boxers that were black with red hearts. He grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Thank you." Kato said, looking grateful. He picked up a handgun from the table and showed it to Britt. "Looks like an ordinary gun, right?"

"Yeah." Britt shrugged.

"Well, this is more than you think." Kato suddenly bent the gun, which clicked together as a straight line. A knife blade shot out of the handle end. "When you run out of bullets, at least you still have a useful weapon."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Britt said excitedly.

"The blade is also perfect….." Kato spun around and threw the knife/gun and it flew through the air, impaling a target. "….for throwing."

"I like it." Britt nodded. "Can I throw one?"

"No." Kato shook his head. "Oh, by the way, remember you have that girl coming for a job."

"Oh yeah." Britt nodded.

"Please at least put some pants on." Kato pleaded.

"Alright, alright." Britt waved his hands and journeyed to his room.

"Hurry up!" Kato called as he removed the gun knife from the target. "She's gonna be here around noon!"

"I got time!" Britt yelled back.

"It's eleven thirty!" Kato yelled.

"I'm hurrying!"

Kato laughed at his partner. Britt had every right to sleep in today; the Green Hornet had been up literally all night, trying to stop a dangerous new gang in town and taking them to the cops. The cops hadn't caught the Hornet or his partner, which made the police even more furious. Every officer in L.A. was hoping to finally put the "villain" behind bars.

_Ding dong._

Kato hurried off to the door after hearing it chime. Passing by the window, he saw dark storm clouds and a heavy rain. He sighed. It had been a long time since L.A. had seen a storm like this. But these kinds of storms were happening a couple times a week. So far, no floods or any minor damage. Sometimes there was no rain; only clouds with lots of thunder and lightning.

There was much pounding on the door. Kato hurried off and opened the door. He looked out and was met with a pitiful sight: a teenage girl, dripping wet, shivering, and looking like an overall mess.

"Good m-morning." The girl's teeth were chattering. "I-I'm here to s-s-see Mr. R-Reid."

"You must be the girl who called about the job." Kato guessed. The girl nodded quickly, and Kato ushered her inside. He had her sit down on a couch before running to get a towel and some beverages; he got some coffee for himself and a hot chocolate for the girl.

"Thanks a million." The girl sighed as Kato wrapped the towel around her. She sipped her cocoa. "This is really good. Are you Mr. Reid's coffee maker?"

"Coffee maker, driver, and overall good friend." Kato nodded, drinking his coffee. "I worked with his father for a long time."

"I used to work for James Reid, too." The girl said. "But when his son fired most of his father's staff and hired some of them back, I was too afraid to ask for my job back."

"What job did you do?" Kato asked.

"I just cleaned the house and took care of anything he needed." The girl shrugged. "Sometimes he had me run errands for him."

"Interesting." Kato nodded. He realized he had been staring at the girl for a long time and cleared his throat. "So, how'd you get here?"

"I walked." The girl said.

"Where do you live?"

"Downtown."

"Must've been a far walk."

"It's good for me."

Kato chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you'll be a great worker for Mr. Reid."

"I'll be the judge of that." Britt sang as he came out. Thankfully, he was wearing nice pants and a clean shirt. "Hey, I'm Britt Reid. Welcome to my house." He shook the girl's hand, but when he let go, he gave a little grimace. "You're a mess, aren't you?"

"Reid!" Kato exclaimed.

"No, no." the girl gave a wave of her hand. "I know I'm a mess. I had to walk here in the rain."

"Man, that storm's a nasty one." Britt sighed. "You _walked _here?"

"It's good for me." the girl smiled weakly. She sneezed.

"Huh….." Britt shook his head. "So, you wanted a job here?"

"Yeah, I don't know if you knew….." the girl sneezed again. "I cleaned the house and ran errands for your father."

"Why didn't you get your job back?" Britt asked.

"She was too afraid." Kato answered.

"Well, you think she's a good candidate for the job?"

"I think she's great."

Britt rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Great, you start tomorrow."

"Ok." The girl nodded. She stood up, neatly folded the towel, and gently placed it on the couch. "I'll just be heading home then." Britt and Kato exchanged looks.

"Nope." Britt shook his head. The girl gave him an odd look. "You're staying here for the rest of the afternoon so you can dry off and warm up."

"Oh no!" the girl shook her head. "I couldn't, really. It would be….."

"Relax." Britt laughed. "You'll catch a badass cold out there." He picked up the towel and replaced it over the girl's shoulders. "Just dry off, finish your drink, and you're welcome to relax here. Besides, you'll need a tour of the house so you don't get lost. There are also some places where you can't go."

The girl sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll stay for the afternoon, I guess."

"Good." Britt chuckled. "Oh, I don't believe we knew each other. I'm Britt Reid, of course. This is Kato."

"We've met." The girl smiled. "I'm Kat Krull."

"Krull?" Kato raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't ask for my last name." Kat rolled her eyes. "But my full first name is Katherine-Ann. It's too formal, so I call myself Kat. Call me what you want."

"I like the name Kat." Britt said.

"Me, too." Kato nodded.

"Thanks again for letting me stay for the afternoon." Kat said.

"No prob." Britt shrugged. The phone rang, and he picked it up. "Yo."

"Hornet." It was Lenore. "You might want to turn on the news. We've got something big going on."

"Thanks Lenore." Britt nodded. He hung up and grabbed the remote.

"Something wrong?" Kat asked as Britt turned on the news.

"Apparently there's something going on that I need to see." Britt said. The three of them watched.

"On other news," the newswoman said. "the newest villain in L.A. strikes again. This villain has caused many fires in many drug dealers' production locations. Though this has put many drug dealers behind bars, this villain has caused much property damage and police are getting suspicious. Locals are encouraged to notify the police if you see this person. We are showing you a clip from the live broadcast last night." The scene shifted to a clip from last night, showing a black-clothed figure fighting some thugs. The figure was dressed like a ninja and easily beat down them all. A newsman came on screen. "This new villain has been dubbed by locals, thugs, and the villain them self as the Night Ninja."

Britt shut off the TV. "Night Ninja." He scoffed. "That guy's been causing a lot of trouble."

"I don't see why they want him arrested." Kato said. "He's stopping these gang members and drug dealers."

"Maybe he's like the Green Hornet." Kat suggested. "Posing as a bad guy to stop the bad guys."

"You know the Green Hornet?" Britt asked.

"Who in L.A. doesn't?" Kat laughed. "He and his partner are my idols."

"Why's that?" Britt questioned.

"They're clever and rebellious." Kat said. "Besides, they don't just have guns; they can fight pretty well."

"But guns are pretty cool." Britt said.

"In my opinion, guns are petty and useless." Kat growled. "He or she who uses a gun is a coward and has no skill in fighting. It takes no skill to pull a trigger, but a real warrior has the skills to use a sword or a staff."

Britt and Kato stared at Kat for a long time. Britt snapped out of it first. "How about I give you a tour of the house?"

"Sure." Kat nodded. She refolded the towel and placed it on the couch before following Britt into the house. Kato stared after her, a contemplating look on his face.


	2. When Hornet Meets Ninja

Chapter Two- When Hornet Meets Ninja

"So that should be it." Britt sighed. "I've showed you all the rooms you're allowed to go in and showed you the doors you cannot open. Anything else you need to know?"

"Not really." Kat shrugged. "But you need to know my priorities and requirements."

"Which are….?"

"One: I request at least minimum wage." Kat said. "Two: I will run errands for you and help with whatever you need, but I am _not _a personal maid you can call upon to do things you're too lazy to do. Last, and most importantly, I don't work after sunset."

"Okay." Britt nodded. "One: I'm confident you'll earn way more than minimum wage. Two: I ain't so lazy I can't do things for myself; in fact, I might be doing a few favors for you. Three: why don't you work after sunset?"

"I have very important things to during night hours." Kat replied simply.

"Like a night job?" Britt asked.

Kat paused for a moment. "Yeah, you could say that."

"I think you'll be fine with my pay." Britt offered.

"No, really." Kat shook her head. "It's actually very important."

Britt nodded. "Just don't stay up too late."

"I won't." Kat laughed lightly. She glanced out the window. "Aw, I should be heading home."

"Kato can drive you." Britt offered.

"I'll walk."

"Not in that weather." Britt suddenly steered Kat over to where Kato was still sitting. "Hey Kato! Kat needs a ride home."

"Ok." Kato stood and grabbed his coat. He led Kat out to the limo, the two of them got in, and Kato drove off. "First time in a limo?"

"Nope." Kat sighed. "And it won't be my last."

Kato glanced back at her through the rearview mirror. "Something wrong?"

"No." Kat sighed. "Just drop me off in front of the Krull Building."

"I thought you might be related to John Krull." Kato nodded. "What is he, your uncle or something?"

"Father." Kat grumbled. "He's worse than James Reid. James may have been harsh with his son, but my father never even paid any attention to me. I ran away once and was missing for a month, and he never sent any police or anything after me. I came back just because I needed some clean clothes."

"He must be pretty tough." Kato noted. "I don't know if I'd live with him very long." Kat said nothing for the rest of the trip, but Kato didn't see her enter the Krull Building after dropping her off. When Kato returned to Britt's house, Britt was waiting, feverishly motioning his friend to come inside.

"I've been watching the news." Britt said. "And this Night Ninja seems to be trying to take over for the Green Hornet. Or he's trying to get attention. Either way, I think we should go investigate. You know, see what we can find out about this guy."

"Sounds good, I guess." Kato shrugged. So they suited up and drove off in the Black Beauty, into the more dangerous part of town. They parked in a dark alley and waited for the Night Ninja to make his appearance.

"So, why do you think this guy's decided to show up?" Britt asked Kato.

"Who knows?" Kato shrugged. "All I know is that he seems like a good martial artist."

"And he's good at causing explosions." Britt added. As if on cue, there was the sound of an explosion. Kato revved up the engine and they sped off. It wasn't hard to find the source of the explosion and see a bunch of thugs surrounding a figure dressed in black. The figure, obviously dressed as a ninja, was fighting off the thugs. The Black Beauty skidded to a halt next to the brawl and the Hornet jumped out to help fight, Kato behind him. The two fought hard, Kato more than the Hornet.

Kato's back hit the Ninja's and the two exchanged looks. The Ninja linked arms with Kato, and he got the message; he picked up the Ninja so he was lying on Kato's back. The Ninja kicked out at two thugs coming towards them before dropping to the ground. The Ninja shot Kato a quick look that clearly said, "Thanks." before going back to the fight.

The Green Hornet/Britt was still fighting hard, but was caught off guard as a thug hit his head, knocking him to the ground. The Night Ninja saw this and backflipped over to where the Hornet was, picking up a fallen bo staff along the way. The Night Ninja wacked the staff against thug's heads and joints, making them fall in pain.

Britt was still on the ground, partially conscious. He managed to look up and see the Ninja take out the thugs around them before kneeling to check on him.

Then, everything went black.

The Ninja stood up to face the other thugs coming. They were quickly beaten. The Ninja watched as Kato fought the other thugs briefly before turning to Hornet again. The Ninja placed his ear on Hornet's chest and nodded when he heard a heartbeat. Kato came rushing over after beating up all the guys.

"Is he alright?" he asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine." The Ninja said.

Kato stared. "You're a girl?"

"Girls can be ninjas." The Night Ninja snapped. "Female ninjas are called konoichi."

"Interesting." Kato nodded.

"Look, I need you to go inside those guys' cars and see if you can find any information." The Ninja commanded. "See if you can find out who they work for. I'm gonna take the Hornet someplace safe and take care of him until he comes to."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Kato demanded.

"Well, we can't just leave him here." The Ninja snapped. "Besides, I've been tracking these guys for weeks, and I haven't found they're main boss. If you could just look through their cars and see if you can find anything, that'd be great. I promise you're partner will be fine. When he comes to, you two can figure out where you'll meet or something."

Kato was reluctant. But the girl had a point. "Fine, I'll do it. But if you harm him in any way….."

"I won't." the Ninja promised. "Now go." Kato rushed off. The Ninja managed to drape Hornet's arm around her shoulders and pick him up a little. "Jeez, you need to lose some weight, Santa." The Ninja sighed and half dragged, half carried Hornet off into the shadows. It took longer than Ninja wanted, but she got Hornet back to her base. She groaned as she stumbled and nearly fell. "I'm a warrior, not a donkey." She dropped Hornet on a cot, but he rolled off. Ninja groaned and shoved him back onto the cot.

The Night Ninja stared at the Green Hornet's face as he lay unconscious. She pressed her fingers against his wrist for a pulse check, and nodded with the success. She gently touched the Hornet's face and stared at his mask. Her fingers crept toward the mask to remove it, but she stopped.

_This is a secret best kept. _She thought.

The Ninja jumped as the Hornet started to wake. He rubbed his head and groaned.

"Where am I?" Hornet moaned. "Aw, my head…."

"Here…." Ninja gave Hornet an ice pack. "You got hit pretty hard."

The Hornet took the ice pack and pressed it to his head. That's when he realized something. "You're a girl."

"There are such things as female ninjas." The Night Ninja scoffed. "They're called konoichi."

"Nice." Hornet commented. "Where's my partner?"

"Probably coming around with your car soon to look for you." Ninja said. "I sent him to look for who those guys work for. I told him you two would work out how to find each other." Hornet rubbed his head and took out his phone. He dialed a number, and Kato answered after the first ring.

"Are you alright?" Kato's voice was full of worry.

"I'm fine, I guess." Hornet groaned. "Hey, did you know that the Night Ninja-"

"Is a girl?" Kato guessed. "We had a quick exchange of words before she dragged you off."

"So she kidnapped me?" Hornet exclaimed.

"No, she brought you to safety." Kato said quickly. "Where are you?"

"No idea." Hornet sighed. He looked at Ninja, but she only gave him a cold glare. "And Night Ninja here isn't gonna tell me."

"I'll take you back to where those guys were." Ninja offered.

"You hear that?" Hornet asked.

"Got it." Kato said. He hung up. Ninja took Hornet aside and gave him a blindfold.

"I can't risk you finding my location." Ninja said. "We aren't completely friends."

"What do you call us?" Hornet demanded as he tied the blindfold around his mask.

"Neutral." Ninja snapped. "We're not friends but we're not enemies." When Hornet was properly blindfolded, Ninja led him away from her base, and back to the fight scene. Only then did she remove the blindfold, and she was rough about it.

"Ow!" Hornet whined. "Easy."

Before Ninja could say anything, a car's engine revved. The Ninja bid Hornet a farewell before slipping away and disappearing into the shadows. Kato burst out of the car, rushing to Hornet's side.

"You alright?" Kato asked.

"I'm fine." Britt nodded. "But that Night Ninja is such a tomboy. She's like a girl version of you."

"Let's just get home." Kato urged. "We have some work to do."


	3. The Clues and the Lessons

Chapter Three- The Clues and the Lessons

Once back home, Kato told Britt about what he found.

"Those men seemed to be working for a man named Warren Mozart." Kato said. "He's supposed to be related to Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. He's gathering a bunch of gangs to help him with his evil scheme."

"Which is what?" Britt asked.

"Not sure." Kato shrugged. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, folded up. As he unfolded it, he said, "I found this." Britt took the paper and stared at it. He raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is this?" Britt demanded. He showed the paper to Kato, which had a picture of a large, wolf-like creature on it.

"I believe it's a werewolf." Kato said. "I just found it with some other stuff." Kato led Britt down to the garage where the Green Hornet stuff was. Kato showed Britt some stuff on a table: a cell phone, a notebook, and a drawing of a machine.

"So how does this help us?" Britt demanded.

"This phone had a recent call on it about ten minutes before the Ninja attacked those men." Kato said. "This notebook has notes about werewolves and incorrect notes about Mozart. The picture makes little sense." Kato and Britt studied the picture. "It seems to be some sort of transformation machine or something."

"Great." Britt said sarcastically. "So we have a phone, a notebook, and two pictures that make no sense. You think this Warren Mozart guy is the next Chudnofsky?"

"Who knows?" Kato shrugged. "We just have to wait and see."

"We could search around every night for clues." Britt suggested. "If something big happens in the day, we can send Kat in."

"You want to send in a fifteen-year-old girl to a crime scene?" Kato snapped. "She could be killed!"

"Oh yeah." Britt hit himself lightly. "I guess that would be bad. Alright, we'll go investigate, Hornet style."

"Good." Kato nodded. Britt placed the werewolf picture next to the other evidence. The two of them stared at what they had, contemplating for a full five minutes before going to bed.

The next morning, Britt found his coffee in its usual place and also found something new: Kat making breakfast.

"I was told you like pancakes." She said as Britt sat down. "I hope you like original."

"I'm all for classic." Britt smiled. He took a couple pancakes and drowned them in syrup. He took a bite and his eyes widened. "These are great! What's in these?"

"It's a recipe my mom taught me." Kat said. "I always add chocolate chips to mine."

"Something smells good." Kato said as he walked in. Kat served some breakfast to him. He, too, thought they were great.

"So what's on your agenda today?" Kat asked as she cleared the boys' plates.

"Not much." Britt shrugged. "I think I'm gonna go to the office and checkup on things."

"I'm going to practice." Kato said.

"Swimming?" Britt joked. He laughed until Kato punched him.

"You can't swim?" Kat asked Kato.

"Nope." Kato shook his head. "Never learned, don't want to. I don't plan on going near water soon."

"It's an important skill to have." Kat told him. "I could teach you sometime today after I clean up."

"I don't think so." Kato shook his head. "I'm going to be practicing my martial arts."

"Alright." Kat shrugged. "I'm gonna get to work." The three of them parted ways. Britt got dressed and had Kato drive him to the _Daily Sentinel _building. When Kato came back, Kat was dusting. Kato walked into the garage to practice on his training dummy. But after half an hour, he got bored, so he sat down at the evidence table and examined what was on it. He stared at the werewolf and machine pictures, trying to see if there were any pencil impressions on them. He found none. He looked through the phone for any messages but didn't find anything useful. The notes were of no use whatsoever. They kept saying things about how Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart was called Wolfgang because he was the son of the Wolf man. It also said a bunch of things about werewolves. Kato sighed and tossed the notebook back on the table. He rubbed his face.

"I need a drink." He muttered. He jogged upstairs and found Kat sweeping. Her back was to him, and he smirked. _Or a good laugh. _He thought. Kato silently crept up behind Kat until he was two feet behind her.

"Hey!" Kato yelled.

Kat's eyes widened and she spun around, swinging the broom like a staff. Kato ducked, but Kat slammed her fist down into his back. Kato got up quickly and swept for Kat's legs. Kat stood up on the broom and Kato hit that instead. As Kat fell, she swung the broom down again, but Kato caught it and flipped her over his head. Kat landed on her feet and swung him into a wall. Before Kat could slam the broom into his throat, Kato caught it. The two of them stood a foot from each other's faces, the broom parallel and horizontally between them. They breathed hard for a moment before Kat realized who she had attacked. She quickly stepped back, leaving Kato standing utterly shocked with the broom.

"I am so sorry." Kat said hurriedly. "I have these instincts to defend myself when I feel threatened or when I get scared."

"I understand." Kato nodded. "Before I start fighting, time seems to slow down for me so I can analyze the scene."

"Cool." Kat breathed. "Again, sorry about that."

"Not at all." Kato handed her the broom. "That was pretty impressive."

"You ever learn to use a staff?" Kat asked.

Kato shook his head. "I know to use nun chucks, shurikens, and throwing knives, but not a staff."

Kat had a mischievous smile. "I'll teach you to use a bo staff if you let me teach you to swim."

Kato sighed. "You think I want to learn to use a staff that badly?"

"I just want to make sure you're safe." Kat said. "I know Britt can obviously swim, and I want to make sure you don't drown unexpectedly."

"Why do you care?" Kato asked.

Kat shrugged. "I guess I'm acting like a mother for my boys: you and Britt."

Kato laughed lightly. "Alright, teach me to swim and use a staff."

"Cool." Kat said. "We start with the pool. Let's go."

"You have your swimsuit?" Kato asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Kat nodded. "I was going to go to the pool sometime today, anyway." Kato shook his head and walked off to change. The two of them met up at the door to the pool. When Kato opened the door, Kat ran ahead and did a cannonball into the pool. She stayed under until Kato came to the edge of the pool before surfacing, spitting water into his face.

"Thanks a lot." He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Kat smiled. She backstroked to one end of the pool and back to Kato. "Now, how about we start at the shallow end?" Kato nodded thankfully and walked over to the steps, carefully stepping into the water. He was nervous; Kat could tell. "Just relax." She coaxed. "I took a lifeguard training course when I was twelve; if you need help, I'm right here." Kato nodded nervously and walked down until he was up to his waist in water. "Now just walk with me." Kat said, swimming off down to the deep end. Kato was about to take a step, but he chickened out and climbed back up the steps to the solid ground.

"I can't do it." Kato said firmly.

Kat rolled her eyes and climbed out, walking to Kato. "Listen, it's easy and it can save your life someday. Please try it." Kato was still uncertain. "I'll teach you to float." Kat offered. "That's one of the easiest things to do." Kat ran and jumped into the pool again. Kato sighed and walked to the edge of the pool. He watched as Kat surfaced quickly and dived down again. She swam like a dolphin underwater.

"I just can't do it." Kato said sadly when Kat came back to sit on the edge. "I'm kind of afraid."

"Can you at least try?" Kat pleaded. Kato sighed and stared at Kat's pleading eyes.

Kato gave up. "I guess I can try." He stepped down to sit on the edge of the pool.

"Hey guys!" Britt suddenly yelled from the doorway.

Kato jumped, wobbling a little bit before slipping off the edge and diving headfirst into the pool.

"Kato!" Britt yelled.

Kat wasted no time in jumping to her feet and diving in after him. She grabbed him before he could go under, but she had a hard time getting back up. Britt tossed an inflatable ring to them and Kat grabbed onto it. Kato was hauled onto solid ground and he coughed up water. Britt and Kat helped him inside. Kat ran to get him a towel and they sat at the table.

"I'm so sorry." Kat apologized for the fifth time.

"Don't worry about it." Britt waved his hand. "He'll be fine. It's my fault for scaring him."

"I'm fine." Kato said. He coughed up the last few drops of water from his mouth.

Kat glanced out the window. "I have to go, I'm sorry." She rushed out with her bag as the sun was beginning to set.

"We should go, too." Britt said. "Lenore said the Green Hornet might be needed."

Kato nodded, and the two headed off to change. Once in the Black Beauty, they sped off to the more dangerous part of town. They parked in a dark alley and waited patiently.

"So, swimming lessons, huh?" Britt joked.

"Shut up." Kato growled.

"Look, I'm sorry." Britt chuckled. "But what I'm really laughing at is the fact that Kat wanted to give you swimming lessons because she wanted you to be safe. Also, why did she have her swimsuit with her? Do you remember there being a public pool anywhere near here?"

"There's the bay." Kato shrugged. "But you have a point."

"There is something a bit odd about that girl." Britt admitted. "Like how she wears the _exact _same outfit every day."

"She's only been here two days." Kato noted. "Maybe her washer's broken."

"Maybe." Britt sighed.

"So, why did Lenore want us out here?" Kato demanded.

"She said the Night Ninja would land another hit." Britt shrugged. "I don't know what it means." Suddenly, a figure landed on the hood of the car, and the two jumped, yelling.

It was the Ninja.

The Ninja's eyes widened as she turned and sprinted off. "Follow her!" Britt urged. "Let's see what we can find out." Kato slammed on the gas and took a sharp turn into the road, following the Ninja as she ran. She leaped up from the sidewalk and onto the moving cars in the street. Kato swerved the Black Beauty back and forth as the Ninja leaped from car to car, landing softly on the roofs of the vehicles.

The Ninja looked back and saw the Black Beauty still after her. When she looked ahead, she saw her chance and leaped up, catching a hold of a street sign above her. She swung like a monkey to the pole and slid down, sprinting off in the opposite direction of the Beauty.

"Now what?" Britt asked.

"Take the wheel and turn her around." Kato instructed, rolling down the window. "I'll follow her on foot."

Britt grabbed the wheel as Kato climbed out the window and onto the car roof. "Be careful! I'll catch up later!" Kato nodded. Britt pulled close to the curb and Kato jumped off. The second his feet hit the ground, he was running after the Night Ninja. She looked back and saw him, groaning slightly under her breath. She rounded a corner, but found herself at a dead end alley. She spun around to face Kato.

"Aren't you a little young to be a ninja?" Kato asked casually.

"I'm eighteen." The Ninja sassed. "I've been a ninja for ten years. Now, if you'll excuse me." The Ninja ran towards Kato, and he stood ready. But all she did was leap up and ricochet off him to reach the fire escape above. Kato scaled the wall and managed to grab the ladder, climbing after her. They resumed their chase, jumping from roof to roof as they ran. The Night Ninja slid down a fire escape and rounded another corner. She looked back and Kato had disappeared from her view. She smirked under her mask/hood and slipped away inside a building. She chuckled to herself.

"Little young to be a ninja, yeah right!" she laughed.

"I know I'm right."

Ninja spun around, swinging her arms to strike Kato behind her. But Kato caught her arms and held her there. At first she struggled, but then she stopped and looked up at him. Their eyes locked, and they became trapped in their shock. They stood frozen for a long time before Kato let go.

Yet they were still looking into each other's eyes.


End file.
